


A Concept on Burnish Lightning

by Book_Nook



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Concept, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Nook/pseuds/Book_Nook
Summary: This is just a concept on Burnish Lightning that I'm planning to hopefully include in my fics whenever I get around to finishing them.  Sorry this isn't anything major or fleshed out, I just wanted to make sure I have it written down somewhere easy for me to find!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Concept on Burnish Lightning

"The pyrocumulonimbus clouds created by some of the larger fires caused by the Burnish seem to carry their own unique effects. These dark grey clouds make fighting the burnish fires even more difficult because of the strange phenomena that come with it. One of which has come to be known as "Burnish Lightning." While no rain comes from these clouds, this new type of lightning still appears. The lightning, often green in color, seems to have a mind of its own. The large electrical currents flowing around the clouds causes great interference with electronics, making it difficult to study. The burnish lightning behaves differently than normal lightning, especially in the presence of more powerful burnish. It has been said that when burnish lightning occurs from fires caused by the group Mad Burnish, the lightning seems to strike deliberately. Stories have also been told of the sound of childish giggling following a Burnish Lightning strike."

So pretty much it is similar to pyrocumulonimbus that form near large wildfires or volcanic eruptions, and sometimes can cause rain but are more known for causing lightning without rain. Since it is caused by the burnish fire, it doesn't require as much smoke to form. The smoke carries properties of the Promare, and the lightning is essentially a different form of the promare fire. It can always happen with larger fires caused by the burnish, but it takes a really strong burnish (such as Mad Burnish) to control it. Since it is still electric but very strong, it causes the interference with electronics like Aina was talking about. It would normally be dangerous to fly so close to, but Mad Burnish was in control of it so it didn't strike her down (since they don't kill without reason and they wanted to be captured). I'm still trying to think about everything it can do, but that's pretty much the general idea. Here's a wikipedia article on vumulonimbus flammagentius https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cumulonimbus_flammagenitus


End file.
